Artistic beliefs
by Brittany Brains
Summary: A steampunk pre-teen, Terra, has a terrible history. Her father's in jail, she has 5 siblings, but everything starts to look up when she's finally able to express herself in her talent at her new school. When she meets the group, she's immediately thought of as a friend. Bullies and bystanders start to get in the way, will she break free, or will her secrets be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

"Fletcher, do you really think this girl is going to be an artist? We already have one." The dark skinned girl retorted as her friends were coming up with ideas of what the new girl was to look like.

Just as the young male was about to say something, he looked to the door, which was opening, and a female walked in casually. "Mom, I'm fine. Yes, I called dad earlier. No, he's doing fine. They let him outside today." She was talking on an electronic that was held to her ear.

"Ok, bye mom. Love you too." She hung up, pocketing the phone.

Glancing around, her eyes took in the room. It was pretty cool, the way everything was arranged. It looked like a hang-out, rather than a class room. There were three people doing what she assumed was school work, and talking. "Hello?" She questioned the three.

"Hi, I'm China!" One of the girls popped up, hand held out.

"My name is Terra." She smiled, shaking China's hand.

"This is Fletcher and Olive." China pointed to her companions, who'd both jumped up as well.

"Hi, would you be able to direct me to the office?" Terra asked, looking at them with big, hopeful green eyes.

"Yeah, I was about to go by there, follow me." Olive smiled, picking up her things and neatly folding them into her bag.

"Thanks." Said Terra, following closely behind her.

They walked to the office in complete silence, neither girl knowing what would be appropriate to say. Finally, they reached the office, and immediately Terra smiled at the principle inside.

"Hello, ma'am, I'm here for my schedule." She greeted the old woman.

"Yes, I was aware. Your mother called not too long ago." She sneered, snatching a piece of paper up from the desk beside her and handing it to the smaller female. "You have the same classes as Olive, China and Fletcher. I'm sure they'll show you around."

Olive nodded in fear and scurried out, dragging Terra with her. "What's wrong? Isn't your principle really nice?" Terra was confused; her last principle had been cruel, and always slapped her and her classmates with anything at hand.

Olive began laughing. It was a silly thought, really. Skidmore was evil; pure evil.

"You're kidding, right?" Olive exclaimed, "Skidmore's like a comic book villain!"

Terra snorted. If that was what they thought was bad, they should have gone to Miss Leary's School for Troubled Kids. "Really, that's your idea of a terrible principle?"

Olive nodded as she reached the door of her homeroom class. "Come on, homeroom's about to start."

Thus, began the day.


	2. Chapter 2 Halloween's come early

Terra stifled a groan as her mom kissed her cheek. ll be waiting across the street. Is perfectly fine with you keeping them in the ANT farm while you

**The steampunk teen stared at her mom, s getting out today, isn **

**The older woman shook her head, s only ever allowed to see you. He **

**re kidding?**I** Jeanine gave her daughter a sympathetic look. **

**s fine mom, Im going to be late.**Look at what we have here! Isn** A malet been able to express herself the past few years, so she wasnt like it. **

**She held her head high as she moved her lock around. She opened her locker and stuffed her coat and bag in it, grabbing her binders. She slammed it shut, confidently walking to class until the senior football players stepped in her way. She demanded softly. **

**re good.**Oh, come on, just because you dont mean I can** She retorted, jutting her hip out to place her hand on. **

**The boys began to pick at her wardrobe. s this, goggles? Ire not blind.**Surely, you don

**t do that, if I were you.**Good were you?We were worried about ** Terra responded. **

**Olive sighed, d stayed home sick.**Yeah,I thought you moved to Mexico and changed your name to Rodriguez.s mouth was close to blowing their cover. Their science teacher gave them the stink-eye, but remained in his chair, going back to grading some papers. **Chyna whispered while writing down some answers. **

**t, I Terra shook her head, jotting something down on paper. **

**Olive was close to begging. **

**Terra huffed, marking her pencil across the paper yet again. **

**The group were confused, but nodded or made a noise in response. **

**Chyna pondered about her new friend, Terra, as she sat on the main couch in the ANT farm with Olive, Fletcher, and Angus. She was a mysterious character. She guessed time would tell who Terra was. **

**The click of high heels sounded through the halls, and the group became anxious upon waiting for Terra to arrive. It**That lucky little-s eyes widened, and so did ** Terra muttered, standing up while dusting herself off. **

**Fletcher remained on the floor until Chyna pulled him up, he**Ok, so what I wanted to show you guys, you have to promise not to tell anyone. This is like FBI level of secrecy, okay?d never believed in magic, or sorcery, and when hed taught him wrong.

He didnd turned from a graceful twenty year old, to a wrinkly forty year old, yet a bit of make-up helped that situation.

Terra now contained her motherd have a kid, the powers would be handed down to them. It only happens for a first-born, though. That, of course, explains why only Terra received such a responsibility. Her sisters and brothers never got quite the ability.

She knew her secret was going to be let out sometime; she was regretting her actions already.

Chyna smiled brightly,

**Terra stuttered, looking down to the floor. **

**Olive spoke up, **

**Terra nodded, looking up at everyone from under her hair. The group started conversing about the gothic girl**That** Angus said. **

**Terra paused, **

**She began panicking, wondering how much hes situation? Did he know that her dad was in jail? She asked nervously. **

**He assured her. **

**She took a deep breath and focused on him. Angus felt a small swirling in the back of his mind, as if someone were pulling thoughts from his brain. Terra**Liar.t. When she finished, Angus smiled, 

**At that moment, the group, although Angus was oblivious, knew they were in for the ride of their lives.**


End file.
